Film Noir
by Dethwalker
Summary: AU sort of Rick Castle as a character in a Noir universe


**A/N:** Ok, I feel the need to preface this little "ficlet" with an explanation. I was lurking on the ABC Castle Boards last May, when we started talking about the kind of episode themes people would like to see. Someone suggested an old Private Eye, black and white episode. That idea fueled my somewhat warped imagination; this "ficlet" is the result. I guess you can consider this wildly AU or not depending on your point of view. As always enjoy.

**A/N(2):**This is wildly different than "Mercy Street" so bare with me.

**A/N(3): **Thanks to Modernscribe for the beta reading.

Now on to the Tale…..

**Film Noir**

**A Castle Fan Fiction**

**By Dethwalker**

**It was a Dark and "Stormy" Knight**

It was a tempestuous night. I won't use the tired "Dark and Stormy" for two reasons. First, unless you live in one of the Arctic Circles all nights are Dark, and Second Stormy is so cliché. The rain had been coming down in torrents all day. I was staring out of my office window looking down and the rain washed streets. The traffic lights gave the scene a surreal glow. Crimson stop lights painted the wet intersections a neon blood red. Not the healthiest mindset I will admit. I am Richard Castle Private Eye and I had not had a case in weeks. It had been a long dry spell. During the Depression people did not seem to need a certified Gumshoe. If something did not turn up soon I would have to find a real job to pay the bills.

This would be the time in the dime store novels where the hero would receive a visit from a mysterious, but beautiful woman. This gorgeous woman would either end up being either end up being the Femme Fatale or a Damsel in Distress. Whichever she would become, this damsel would herald rough times for the hero. I briefly wondered if such a women would cross my path.

That is when she walked in. Everything about her screamed money, her impeccable dress was tailored not off the rack. She was a long tall red head. Elegant as the day is long, she held herself in such a way that she was both graceful and sultry. She had looks that would kill and gams to die for. She was dressed to the nines and she knew how to use it. She was also my ex-wife.

"Hello Meredith."

"Hello Richard." Her sultry voice sent chills up my spine.

"What brings you to my door? The alimony check is in the mail."

"That's not the reason I am her, Kitten. I need to hire you..." she purred

"Feeling sorry for me? Think you are bleeding me dry?"

"No, I need you to find my Husband."

"I am right here Honey Bun"

"Ricky, you are my ex-husband. I need you to find my current husband."

"Current Husband? Hey, wait a minute! Why am I paying you alimony if you have remarried?"

"Let's face the facts Ricky; you didn't pay me that much in alimony before I got remarried. So let's not quibble over technicalities. I need you to find my husband. I will pay your usual fee. Fifty dollars a day plus expenses…. A week in advance."

She dropped a wad of dough on my desk. She and her current hubby must be doing well, twenty crisp new Andrew Jacksons. The bank band was still the bills. I wondered briefly if I should try to get alimony out of her. Picking up the bills, I thumbed through them noting their sequential order. This would do nicely. I could pay my bills and still eat well for next few weeks.

"So who's the lucky stiff?" I asked.

"Some one you know well. His name is Derek Storm."

"I'm crushed that you did not invite to the wedding." I said to hide my surprise

"We just did the Justice of the Peace deal, nothing big. We did not invite anybody. Just the witness', you know."

"So how long has Derek been gone?"

"He did not come home two nights ago. I talked to the Police but they are just spinning their wheels, I came to you because I know you can get results."

She moved much closer, her perfume was intoxicating. I remembered those long hot nights we spent together entangled in the throes of passion. I tasted regret on my tongue until I remembered that Meredith was crazy and had almost been the death of me, more than once. I wondered if perhaps she had been the death of Derek. She moved even closer. I could feel the heat radiating off of her. If I was not careful, I would be ensnared again in her feminine wiles. She looked deep into my soul. Her eyes shimmering pool of jade. Her look so soulful I felt that I was about to drown. She leaned in and ensnared me in a passionate kiss. My mind was overcome with The Fever. Thoughts of our passionate nights burned into my brain, like hot coals. All too soon she broke off the kiss.

"Find him Ricky, I will be eternally grateful."

She strutted to the door. As she reached the door, she turned, looked back.

"Try not to hate me Richard. Find my Derek for me."

"I'll do my best, Meredith, you know I will"

"You were always my shining Knight, Richard"

With that she was gone, the promise of carnal pleasure with her.

I shook my head trying to get the visions of Meredith out of my head. Ours had been a tumultuous marriage full of carnal nights and days filled with load voices and fighting. Perhaps we had been in love once but after three years of marital hell, we had both been ready to end it. Sometimes when I am really desperate, I think that we could have made the marriage work, and then I remember that Meredith is crazy and realize she would have eventually killed me, literally speaking of course

Derek was missing. Thinking of Derek brought back memories. We had met during the first days in the police academy. We had both been wet behind the ears. Too young and too idealistic for our own good, we were on fire to save the world. We shared the same hobbies, rot gut whiskey and loose women. After we graduated from the Academy and became patrolmen we walked the same beat. He was my best man when I married Meredith. I briefly thought that perhaps he and Meredith had something going on while I was still married to the crazy little minx, but Derek was not that kind of guy.

Eventually we both left the force. Derek decided to write the Great American Novel and ended up writing mystery novels. I got a divorce and drank my way off the force. I guess we are still trying to save the world. He is trying to save the masses from boredom and I am trying to save one "Sad Sack" at a time. It is a shame that his way pays better….


End file.
